


【所罗咕哒】我是喵

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Summary: 设定很奇怪以及，这似乎是所罗咕哒的第一个文，因为我没搜到tag真的很迷？





	【所罗咕哒】我是喵

**Author's Note:**

> 设定很奇怪  
> 以及，这似乎是所罗咕哒的第一个文，因为我没搜到tag  
> 真的很迷？

所罗门结束一天的工作刚刚睡下，就又“醒”过来了。不怎么好闻的味道和嘈杂的环境让他皱起了眉，条件反射伸出手却发现自己眼中出现的是一只毛墩墩的小爪子。

！！！他一轱辘爬起来，又被一个笼子里的同胞兄弟一屁股压在了底下，不耐烦地把身上的小花猫踹开也不见梦醒，所罗门陷入了少见的茫然。

作为继承家族的超级精英长子，别人家的孩子，所罗门从来在自己的人生中说是跑步前进都不对，按那速度应该算是被喷射中的火箭拽着前进。

抢猫粮、抢水喝、抢暖和的地方睡……度过了有意义的半天之后，所罗喵很痛苦。公司竞标的工程批下来了吗？人事部规章改进了吗？盖提亚那王八犊子是不是又逃课了？大卫又找了几个亚比煞？

不、等等……反过来说……现在的自己只不过是一只乖巧可怜又无助的小猫咪，什么所罗门盖提亚大卫，什么家族企业公司，都和自己这样的柔弱喵喵没关系啊。只有在梦里才能想到的普通的人（喵）生，就这么轻易地得到了吗？

以上这种想法，他是不可能有的。根据自己的爱好，所罗门已经为自己制定了神秘学上的变身方案，只要能从笼子里出去再给他一个水盆，他就能验证几个秘密结社中提出的重要猜想——顺便尝试一下召唤生物之类的，不能浪费这次变成猫的机会。

心满意足地趴在同胞兄弟身上准备入睡，他想，或许这就是雅威给予的机会吧。

所罗门变成猫之后，并没有对着镜子看过自己的美貌——白色的小猫毛茸茸的嗲起毛，金色大眼看人的样子又是信赖又是纯真，只有爪子的部分是黑色，和一般的四蹄踏雪反过来，但还是可爱的要命。

如此出色的他注定无法被笼子束缚住。

还没到下午，他就被一个女孩子买走了。猫粮、预防针、笼子等等问题交涉过后，她抱住自己的小喵喵回到家里，一路上笑都收不回来。

“真可爱啊……”把小猫放到桌子中间看它四处张望用爪子拨动绿植，购买了小猫的红发小姑娘露出了痴汉一样的表情，“呜呜呜纯真又好奇的小猫果然可爱！发推发推www”

编辑内容的时候她才想起来没有给这条小猫起名字，于是又趴回来和它对视，“总觉得这眼睛很像我们公司的大老板呢……”浑然不知这就是所罗门本门的她嘻嘻笑着给它起了名字。

“就叫你所咩咩好啦，大老板的自来卷看起来就像羊一样超想摸摸的。”似乎完全不觉得所咩咩是只猫，她拿出对着朋友说话的态度向它出示手机里所罗门的照片。

见屏幕上金眼白发褐肤纹身的男人吸引了所咩咩的注意力，她握住小猫的小爪子按到屏幕上，“对接成功！”小猫懵懵懂懂的顺着方向抬眼看向她，她被萌的一抛手机把它抱在怀里亲。

刚刚从宠物店出来的小猫咪味道也不是特别好，她摸了一会儿，还是决定给它洗个澡。这身体是猫的没错，意识可是一个成年人，所罗门固然能为了生存装作一个好奇猫猫，但要让他表演一条因为怕水而歇斯底里的浴室怪兽也是很有难度的。

这也就让新手铲屎官对所咩咩的配合程度啧啧称奇，她还录了小视频发到网路上，配文“第一次洗澡的所咩咩就知道主动进到小盆子里面啦www”，引来好几个铲屎官嫉妒的留言。

洗澡、涂香波、擦毛、吹毛，所罗门对此非常镇定——他又不是没享受过类似的服务，就当一场免费美容做了也就做了。但铲屎官不这么觉得，一没挠人二没疯狂抖毛三没被吹风机吓得尖叫，为了方便洗澡自己也脱得不剩什么的她笑眯眯地将小猫咪抱到胸前，毫不吝啬的奖励它亲吻，“所咩咩真勇敢，乖孩子，今天给你吃罐头哦。”

她胸前……这下可不能当做免费美容了，所罗门用小猫的身体挣扎两下，肉垫印在了同样绵软的双丘上，它按了按，又用小脑袋去蹭，引得铲屎官笑个不停。在她愉快的笑声和胸腔温暖的震动中，所罗门懒洋洋地眯起双眼，感受着年轻肉体充满弹力的温度。

……似乎也挺不错的。

度过了和小猫咪玩耍的周末，感觉已经无所畏惧的她快快乐乐的拎着包去上班，完全不在意这是魔鬼一样的星期一。而配着她玩了两天幼稚把戏的所罗门也迎来了自己的假期。

她的公寓很小，收纳空间利用到极致的结果就是看起来比实际上还要小上一圈，不过对于猫来说，足够了。所罗门并不是会对探险和弹跳感兴趣的类型，但或许是猫的天性逐渐和人的理智玩起了拉锯战，又出于“变都变了不如试试”的好奇心，他从地上迂回跳上了沙发，然后从侧面爬上衣柜。

才在衣服山里爬了两步，他就感觉到了滑溜溜的裙子会让自己掉下去，这怎么可以呢，前爪勾住顶上的衣服，后腿用力、用力、用力~他终于成功出现在了衣服的最顶端。爬上来威风凛凛地俯视小公寓，然后左闻闻右抓抓，忽然觉得没什么意思的所罗门在顶上团成一个球，睡了。

这一次沉睡的很彻底，意外的，他回到了自己的身体里。男人看了看时间，是他睡下的6小时之后。作为猫明明过了好几天……所罗门甚至打开电脑确认了一下公司里是否有这么一个员工来验证真实性。

有的，看着员工资料上她的证件照，所罗门不知为何笑了起来。时间流速、另一个身体……他控制不住自己笑出声的欲望——这可真是、太有趣了。

疲惫的加班之后她回到家里，见到的就是这样一幕——自己唯一一条小礼服裙上面勾了几条线，地上也乱糟糟的堆了几条衣服，而所咩咩无辜的睡姿和嚣张的睡床已经证实了犯人的身份。

愤怒的把猫戳醒，她找出小喷壶在裙子面前喷了它一脸水，这是她在网上看来的不会疼的惩罚方式，“不许再抓主人的衣服了！”刚刚忙完公司事物睡下的所罗门这才想起来之前自己闯的祸。

内心毫无愧疚的他当机立断开始撒娇，在地上团成一团翻身舔爪子，被余怒未消的她抱起来之后还踩在她软绵绵的胸上去舔她的脸。很快就被原谅了，抱着猫咪亲了几下的她似乎对意志不坚定的自己很不满，一直鼓着脸收拾东西，所罗门跟在边上卖萌撒娇无所不用其极。

他成功的用这楚楚可怜的小猫姿态勾起了主人莫名其妙的愧疚。“抱歉啊……你什么都不懂，我不应该对你这么凶。”她认真的对着猫道歉，把他抱起来顺毛，实际上什么都懂的所咩咩扭了扭，在她的臂弯里软成一团。

铲屎官多数都能明白，拒绝自己可爱的宠物上床是一件很困难的事情——它不知道你睡的床和它的毛为什么不兼容，往往反复的拉锯战之后人类失去信心，它则终于能在近距离和主人在一起了。

所咩咩也不例外，不过很难说究竟是想睡床还是想睡鲜嫩小姑娘的他一步一蹭，被发现了就摆出一副“人家只是路过喵”的表情，终于在她睡下之后蹭到了她的被子里。小心地控制住爪子，小猫钻进了她手臂和被子之间形成的温暖三角小帐篷里面。

不过他还控制不太住自己踩奶的本能，清晨五点被小猫毛茸茸但有力的后足踢到不得不醒的她露出了委屈的神色，本来就缺少睡眠的社畜用手揉着眼睛，鼻子里发出不甘不愿的声音。

听起来像是在床上欲求不满或者太过餍足才会发出来的声音。思想肮脏的猫咪在床头灯打开的那一刻装作若无其事的回过头去看新出现的光源，可它的主人委屈兮兮的金色水瞳占据了他的视野。

“咩、呜……好困啊……”刚起来还没调整好的她并不太能控制力度，担心猫咪生了病哪里不舒服，她的手在小猫暖融融的身上来回摸着，“咩咩怎么了？不舒服？”

并不知道怎么和她解释自己只不过是在睡梦中感觉到爪子下面软绵绵的单纯想踹……所罗咩选择装死。反正猫脸上也不会表现出心虚，它在主人的询问声中一个打滚，端端正正地睡到了她枕头正中央。

这几天渐渐能控制意识的来回，上班的时候所罗门不由得很在意她的打卡记录——也不知道会不会在电车上睡着迟到。虽然没睡着，不过显然花了太多时间在猫身上，八点五十六她才冲进公司大堂。

危险——不过成功上垒！奔跑的时候把手臂伸直意图增加一段距离的她向帮她推开门的好心人露出一个感激的微笑。在发现那是大老板之后，笑容立刻僵硬在脸上。

集团内部公认所罗门最为难搞——他对仪容的要求堪称苛刻。刚才那种伸直手臂疯跑的样子显然不符合大老板的要求，她心虚的低头，发现自己在丑到爆的运动鞋内穿了两只不同颜色的袜子。

浑然不知眼前这家伙要为她现在的状况负担大半责任，她心里模糊的想着要好好教育所咩咩不能翻东西——最起码不能把袜子翻的东一只西一只让她找不到成对的。

所罗门也陷入了沉思。对仪容不整的下属，应该一如既往地训斥，对有兴趣的女孩子，应该一如既往地搭讪，对两者兼有的人，应该软硬兼施地让她体会到强硬的同时也温柔的关心她……然而她还是“主人”。

感觉身份逆差颇为有趣的他注视着低下头的她头顶的发旋，决定从最普通的搭讪开始，“你养猫？”从衣领上拿下一根猫毛，他淡淡开口。

“诶、啊，是的，最近养了一只白色的小猫。”不仅如此，还跟着你取名所咩咩来着，想起家里宠物猫的名字，她心虚一瞬。

“果然……早上这个时间跑着来上班，养宠物很辛苦吧？”头顶被男人的手轻轻拍了一下，力度维持在不会搞坏她头发的程度，她惊讶的听到大老板温和地鼓励她，“之后加油哦。”

当天回到家的她抱着猫看剧还在感叹，“大老板不仅没骂我，还鼓励我了耶？搞不好他是个相当好的人……说起来脸也真的很帅啊我都不敢抬头看……啊、这个你不能吃。”拍开猫咪试图伸进薯片袋子的爪子，她心情很好的在它不满的咕噜咕噜声中捏起了肉垫。

在所罗门刻意营造各种机会偶遇的情况下，他们两个熟起来甚至交换line账号什么的，简直顺理成章。所咩咩现在已经能够熟练表演左右反复横跳了，熟练到在左边提前看了她回信的内容，右边就能拿起自己的手机回应她的地步。

怎么说呢……这种无障碍伪装心有灵犀撩妹的感觉……真是太爽了。对于偷窥对方隐私（详细到内衣颜色和洗发水品牌）也依旧毫无愧疚感，所罗门自然而然的用这些细节拉近了两个人的距离，然后用自己的权限拉近了实际上在公司的距离。

——堂堂董事长还不能搞定这点事情的话，不如回家放羊了。

看着她走进对面的办公室，所罗门愉快的发了一条line给她：这种类似办公室地下恋情的感觉让他很是愉快。尤其是看到她在办公室偷偷摸摸回line怕被同事发现的样子，有一种隐蔽地占有她的感觉。

这么说，自己不仅仅是想要对她做什么，还想要看她拼命忍耐的样子？发现自己可能存在的性癖，所罗门今天也很愉悦。

在她这里，问题就变得比较严重了。回到家和胖猫（是的，胖了，在主人的放任和自己的怠惰下）所咩咩眼对眼的她呼出一口气，把脑袋放在猫上碎碎念，“总觉得是不是他喜欢我啊……不不不不可能……可是我是不是……”

所咩咩捕捉到关键词，迅速转头看她，可惜主人躺在它肉乎乎的肚子上，即是它做出柔韧性这么好的动作也看不到。没得到往常的摸摸头夸奖，所咩咩不满意地咪了一声。

几乎是下一秒，所罗门迅速打开手机开始发line，无耻的选择了看起来很可怜的“加班好饿啊，想尝试你说的好吃饭团，是这个吗？”话题，他走进便利店逛了一圈，买了功能饮料回去。

开玩笑，所咩咩作为一只不学无术的猫胖了也就胖了，所罗门本体要是也跟着胖，那就是一出人间悲剧了。少食多餐过了某时间段就拒绝进食固体物的所罗门多少有些痛苦的看着她刚发过来的家庭料理，痛苦中带着快乐地开始回信。

关系似乎稳定的进展着，她都觉得有些不可思议了——所罗门难道不是那种一天之中女人跟着饭点换的人吗？知道了他少食多餐之后，她越发觉得这个推测合理，毕竟他长得也很符合这种频率。

所罗门没考虑太多。每天要分出一部分精力当猫就很累了，和她搭话关注她也需要精力。他已经很久没去做些别的什么了。

让这种温吞的日常发生变化的，是某天早上，发现她虚弱的发着烧，即使是喵喵叫着推她也不能让她苏醒的所咩咩慌了起来。所罗门迅速从自己家出发，一路恨不得开出低空飞机的速度。

上班时间的街头熙熙攘攘，所罗门每到一个红灯都要变过去推推她——小胖猫努力的咬住被子拖到她身上，在上面窝成一团压住。“喵……”它伸出小爪子用肉球抚摸她的脸，然而触手之处仍是滚烫一片。

所罗门最终还是赶到了，公寓管理员没有在门前，他只能让小胖猫的身体来回折腾地开门。跳着、够着、努力地伸出去扳动把手，他站在门外，清楚地听到了里面小猫落在地上的声音。门把手微微扭动着，但是还不够。

双体一魂，仅仅存在于神秘学书籍上的情况没能让他感兴趣，此时此刻，他满心都是怎么才能进入屋子。

她醒来的时候，意外的，闻到了一股消毒水的味道。无法动弹的右手被扎了点滴进去，顺着右手看过去，居然是一个熟悉的脑袋。自来卷白发，这个数次被她吐槽和jump某个主角相似的元素，堂堂正正的出现在了她的床前。所罗门似乎很困倦的坐在她床边，眼睛都闭上了。

“咦、啊？什么、为什么……？”在他怀里还看到了乖乖睡觉的自己的猫，一时间无法整合信息量的她发出了单纯的疑问。下一秒，男人的眼看了过来，他握住了她点滴中冰凉的指尖，又闭上了眼睛，她的猫哼唧几声，从他怀里跳出来，温顺的钻进了她的臂弯中。

好像一切本来就应该是这样。

直到他们两个开始同居，对于她“你怎么知道我当时在发烧”的问题，所罗门仍然笑而不答，他最喜欢用强制亲吻和身高压制来糊弄过去。他亲完了之后，跟在一边的所咩咩也喵了几声，马上被她抱起来亲。所罗门微妙的咳了一声，把猫拍到一边去——刚刚不小心习惯成自然的变成猫去撒娇了。

“你怎么总吃醋呀。”她爱娇的笑起来，“亲亲猫也不行？”

把意识收回来的所罗门闷声回答，“不行就是不行，我才是猫。”

关于性癖的小段子w

“什么？你让我戴着这个去上班？”看着眼前的椭圆形小机器，她也很想炸毛，“只穿丝袜也就算了，还要戴着跳蛋去上班？”

“不行！绝对不行！被发现了我就不想活了！”前一天晚上才刚刚被他哄骗着戴上猫尾肛塞狠狠玩弄一通，她决心一定要坚定意志毫无余地的拒绝。

所罗门抱起猫把它举在自己脸前，已经能用本体毫无压力卖萌的他诱哄着，“我很想在办公室看你为我忍耐的样子嘛……”

“谁让你在我身边，我每时每刻都想要你。”摆出理直气壮的脸，他拉起她的裙子，满意的看到里面只有一层薄薄丝袜，他再三用眼睛确认那里的状态，继续哄骗，“只是放进去一下下，在我办公室拿掉就好。”

此刻被按在他办公室的单向玻璃前狠狠撞着，跳蛋在后穴里嗡嗡震动，她看着外面的同事走来走去，压抑着自己喉间的声音，痛恨于再一次信了他的邪。

绝、绝对不想承认她也很喜欢这种感觉，把一切都怪罪在他用那张脸撒娇上，她咬住嘴里的两根手指身子绷成拉紧的弓弦。

“这个姿势……唔……为什么总是这个姿势？”被拉过去打理身上衣裙，她迷迷糊糊的问。

男人发出低沉满足的笑声，从后面亲亲她的耳朵，“所以说……我是猫嘛。”

 


End file.
